What Could Happen
by JUJUChick16
Summary: Set during season 7. Martha and Lionel! See what I think should happen during the April, 17th episode. Has not happened yet by the way.


Martha sat at the kitchen counter with a cup of two hour old coffee in her hands. She wasn't going to drink it even though she poured it for herself, her mind just kept racing with thoughts that made everything seem unimportant. She knew exactly when she started having feelings for Lionel. It was the day six years ago when she began working for him, she loved Johnathon nothing could change that but yet somewhere inside her, her heart yearned for Lionel.

When Johnathon died she told herself she would never be with anyone else but then Lionel showed up. He wasn't the white knight he was the black knight but as she looked at him more she began to see the black wash away to reveal the white. She finally knew her feelings were for Lionel the first Thanksgiving without, Johnathon. They had almost kissed...almost. She wanted Lionel to kiss her more than anything. Her whole body caught on fire when their lips almost set on eachothers. The last time she felt anything like that is was with Johnathon.

"What do I do?" Martha asked the empty house not expecting an answer, but got one.

"What are you thinking about?" Lionel replied as he walked into the house.

Martha jumped at the sound of the man she had been thinking about.

"I...I...I'm just thinking about my feelings." Martha said as she stood frozen to the floor.

"Feelings? Towards what?" Lionel asked as he stepped towards Martha.

"Well towards...towards you." Martha blurted out. She couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Me?" Lionel replied with shock lacing his voice.

"Yes, I...I realized that...why didn't you kiss me?" Martha changed the subject.

"What?"

"That Thanksgiving. Why didn't you kiss me?"

"I thought it was to soon for you and I didn't want to offend you." Lionel said easily but with a hint of fear. Actual fear.

"Because?"

"Because were friends and I care about you."

"Only care?" Martha asked trying to get anything that could tell he truely felt, without embarassing herself.

"Ye...No. I do care about you but I also...love you." Lionel said.

The two stood in silence. There it was. The one thing that told Martha she could say her feelings without fear. Lionel took the silence wrong and began to leave.

"Lionel, wait!" Martha yelled as she grabbed Lionel's hand and stepped infront of him. "I love you, too." Martha replied as she placed her small, delicate hands on Lionel's face.

"You do?"

"Yes I really do." Martha replied with two light tears of joy running down her face.

Their lips met instently as their emotions came ripping out of them, their arms wrapped around eachothers in a lovers embrace. If they were out in public anyone could see they were inlove, but not Clark. As the two deepend their kiss, Clark, Lois, Chloe and Lana walked inside the house to see the two molded into eachothers arms.

"Mom!" Clark yelled, causing the two to break apart.

"Clark, your home early." Martha replied with a flushed face.

"Actually, i'm home the time I said I would be." Clark replied with a voice that was laced with anger.

Clark turned and looked at Lionel, the man who had betrayed him time and time again. They all stood in complete silence.

"Please, Clark don't be mad." Martha begged.

"I won't be as long as I know what is going on." Clark replied as he looked Martha square in the eyes.

"Nothing...no its not nothing. I...I loved your father, Clark but I need to move on and I want to move on with Lionel." Martha said without a flinch.

Clark stood infront of Martha processing the information while the girls stood off to the side with facial expressions in aww.

"I don't completely trust you, Lionel." Clark started as he looked at Lionel. "But I am not going to ruin something or someone that makes my mother happy. Do you love my, mom?" Clark finished.

"More than anything." Lionel replied as he looked at Martha.

"Fine, but if you hurt her I will personally take care of you." Clark's threatning voice replied.

Lionel nodded his head in understandment. As silence began to fall on the house again, Lionel's cell phone rang.

"Lionel Luthor." Lionel replied as he answered the phone. "I'll be right there!" Lionel said loudly.

"I have to go, Lex has took it upon himself to allow some...testing of sorts." Lionel replied once he hung up the phone.

Martha looked at Lionel with concern evident in her eyes.

"Nothing I haven't delt with before." Said Lionel upon seeing Martha's face. " Goodbye." Lionel said to all of them before he left but before he did he hugged Martha and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

He walked over to Clark and extended his hand for a handshake, Clark shook Lionel's hand and gave him a nod of approval but warning. That night Lionel Luthor went to Luthorcorp to be met by his son. The two had spat of words that led to throwing of fists by Lex. In the end Lex won by pushing Lionel through his office window. His very last thought was that he was luckiest man in the world to of even had the one woman he love in his life for the amount of time that he did.

I wrote this when I saw the spoilers for Descent which airs April, 17, 2008. This is what I want to sort of happen (except the whole Lionel Luthor dying thing. WE NEED MIONEL!) If you want to know what I am talking about go to or talk to mapetite16 who told me from what she saw on the site. RR.


End file.
